Now Reporting
by TElizabeth
Summary: When she given the task to cover the NBA Finals and investigate the use of steroids. The last thing on Gabriella Montez's mind was falling for the star player, Troy Bolton...that and discovering something worth way more than her job position.
1. Preview

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the original stuff

* * *

"Gabriella, Derek needs to see you."

"_Great_. What does he want?"

"Who knows, better get there quickly. I heard him and that girl got into a fight last night and today he's boss-zilla"

"Oh thats even better. If you don't see me come back. I'm giving my office to you." The 22-year old said to her redhead friend, "Remind me why I still work here?"

"Because I'd die of boredom and annoyance. Boss would drive me crazy, plus he gives half of my assignments to you so I'd have more work if you weren't here. Besides, its always been your dream to be in journalism right?"

"Kylie! Ugh, Why did I ever tell you that?"

"Who knows, now get a move on."

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Hey Boss, Kylie said you need to see me?"

"Yes, have a seat Gabriella. Now you know you're one of my top writers here."

"I am? I mean, I am aren't I?"

"Of course. Now let me be honest, a year ago when I got your résumé looking through wasn't the first thing I did. Actually I tossed it to the side for a while. You were fresh out of college-"

"Are you gonna fire me or something?" Gabriella asked nervously.

"Of course not, now back to what I was saying. Fresh out of college, and you expected to write for ESPN. Do you know why I took a chance on you?"

"Because of my last name?"

"Partly. Your grandfather, Robert Montez is up there with the greats of basketball, and one of my personal favorite players. But after he retired, it was his writing that got my attention. Growing up, as a sports fanatic your grandfather was one of the very few writers I actually knew the name of. He had played the game and knew what players went through so I respected his opinions. So I hired you, in hopes you'd atleast be able to cover some college stuff."

"Is this supposed to be some kind of pep talk? I mean its not really up-lifting to hear that you had no hopes for me. Have you even looked at my résumé _yet_?"

"I did, actually the week after I gave the job. Impressive, most noticeable was your article on the Standford coach manipulating grades for some of his players. Whats even more impressive was the fact that you went to Standford."

"Yeah..well not to be rude but why am I here? I don't know if you remember but I have tons to do before flying to Boston to cover the Red Sox-Yankees game."

"Change of plans, I'm giving that to Tony, you're covering the NBA finals this year." That took her by storm. The biggest assignment she had ever gotten was covering last year's NCAA tournament. That was only college but now the pros was where the big fish swam. Who would take some young girl seriously?

"Is that break up making you- I mean..

"No I'm not crazy. Who better to cover the Suns and Raptors than the girl whose grandfather's jersey hangs high up in the US Airway Center?"

"Yeah but you have so many others who is way more experience than me. Like you said I'm fresh out of college, I just graduated last year."

"Well besides doing interviews there's something else."

"Something else?"

"There's been speculations about players from Phoenix using steroids." Derek said.

"By players you mean Troy Bolton and you want me to play detective and find out the truth right?"

"Yeah"

"I was just joking. Beside how am I supposed to find out anything. I'm sure they know I'm a reporter."

"Find a way, you busted Standford, this shouldn't too much of a challenge. Your flight's in two hours. No buts- if you get this scoop, we might just have a spot on air for you."

"You mean like like on ESPN news?"

"Maybe SportsCenter, we'll see. Just make sure you find out the truth"

"Pheonix, here I come" Gabriella mumbled to herself as she walked out his boss's office.

* * *

**AN:**Just a quick preview kind of thing. So if you want the real story then review!! If enough people like it I'll continue.


	2. First Meeting

**AN: **I didn't think too many people would like my idea for this story. Thank you so much for all the great response!! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**DING DONG**

"Gabi!? Oh my goodness! Daniel, Cami, get down here!"

"Mom why are you so lo- Gabriella!"

"Hey Cam" Gabriella dropped her bags and gave her 7 year old sister a big hug, just as her 15 year brother came downstairs.

"Its only you."

"Daniel!" Sandra scolded hitting her son on the back of his head.

"AH!"

"Glad to know ya missed me, squirt"

"Gabs, must you always call me that? Cami's shorter than I am"

"Cause I'm her favorite sibling." Cami said, sticking out her tongue.

"You're so mature."

"And so it begins, I'm just finishing up dinner sweetie, by then I expect the answer to why you didn't tell me you were coming home, Gabi." Sandra said walking back into the kitchen.

"Do you see what I've been dealing with?" Daniel asked crashing onto the couch only to have his little sister pushing him half off so she could sit down.

"I see you two still haven't learned to love each other. So, how's life? Doing good in school?"

"Yep! I made honor roll last quarter." Cami said proudly.

"Geek"

"Daniel! She's just smart, I had good grades in school too."

"Yeah look where that got you."

"Well lets see, I work for the biggest sports broadcasting network out there. I make good money. I get to travel all over the country. And if you don't remember I'm the amazing sister who got your LeBron jersey autographed for you."

"Ok, ok. I get it, what are you here for anyways?"

"Think about it Daniel, she's a sports lady...writer..person, and this is Phoenix, home of the Suns. And tomorrow is the play off game."

"Must you always be such a know it all?"

"Must you always be so dumb."

"Daniel, Camilla! Stop bickering and dinner's ready!" Sandra called.

"You're taking me to the game with you right Gabs?" Daniel asked as they all followed the delicious smell of their mom's cooking.

"The only way you're getting in is if you magically become the camera man. I only have one tic-"** BRR BRR BRR BRR**

"Gabriella Montez."

"Gabriella Montez." Daniel mimicked receiving a slap from Cami who leaned up toward Gabriella's phone, hoping to here something.

"...Mmhm...yeah...now?...ok...I'll be there. See you."

"Gabi, don't tell me you have to go already. You didn't even have a chance to move your bags form the front door yet."

"I know mom. I promise we'll all spend time together before I have to leave."

"Where are you going?" Cami asked a little disappointed.

"To do a behind the scenes kind of thing with Troy Bolton."

"No way! Don't move." They all gave each other looks as Daniel raced upstairs and came back down a few minutes later a home Suns jersey with the number 14 jersey and Bolton on the back of it.

"You have to get this signed for me."

"Wasn't it just a few minutes ago when you were all 'its only you' to Gabs?" Cami teased.

"Well I was just joking. We all know how Gabriella here is my favorite sister, she's the smartest, nicest-

"Don't start Daniel, I'll try to get-

"Try?"

"No one could say know to you. Just work that Montez charm sis."

"Just give me the thing before I change my mind. I'll be back soon..hopefully."

"Try to marry him Gabs! It'd be awesome to have Troy Bolton as a step-brother" Daniel called after his sister.

"Daniel!" Sandra scolded while Cami just rolled her eyes at the basketball freak.

**--o--o--o--o--o--**

"Miss Montez, welcome to the ESPN offices here in Phoenix. I'm Matt Rodrick by the way. You can have a seat."

"Thanks, call me Gabriella" She said taking a seat in front of the desk while the man behind it just smiled.

"Of course, Gabriella. In about five, ten minutes you'll be heading to Troy Bolton's house. We decided instead of bringing a whole camera crew, we'd like to see the personal side of Troy Bolton without things being awkward."

_'You mean you want me to get personal with him so I can bust the whole steroids thing' _Gabriella thought to herself. She didn't really mind, he wasn't family or anything. And w

"Well if there's no cameras, what do you want me to do? Write an article?"

"Yes, make sure it is detailed. Every little thing from what you ate, what he looked like, how his house was-

"Ok, I get it. Be detailed."

"I expect the article in by tomorrow afternoon. Now here his Mr. Bolton's address, and the directions to get to his house. It shouldn't be too hard to find your way, you grew up around here."

"Sure did."

**--o--o--o--o--o--**

"Here goes nothing" Gabriella mumbled before ringing the door bell. The man that opened it was...wow. Working in the sports industry, she had seen more than her fair share of handsome guys...shirtless guys but damn who knew they could get even better.

"You must be Gabriella Montez, I'm sorry about all this." Gabriella just nodded while he pulling on the white tee shirt that had been in his hands. "Come in, Troy Bolton by the way. No cameras?" He asked opening the giant door of his ginormous house.

"No, just me. People always act different in front of carmeras whether they notice it themselves."

"Well if I knew such a beautiful woman would show up at my door alone I would've dressed better." He said closing the door.

"Do you always flirt with your interviewers Mr. Bolton?"

"Only ones that look as good as you. And so far, there's been only one person to look like that. Call me Troy." She inwardly rolled her eyes at his cockiness.

"Well _Troy_, I suggest you stop or the world sports world will hear about how you were hitting on an innocent girl and literally undressing her with those eyes of yours, which by the way I would like them to be up here," She said lifting his chin so he looked her in the eyes, "Can we get started?"

"Sure, I'm guessing you'd like a tour of my house first?"

"Your house? More like your ridiculously large mansion, which by the way is very nice."

--

"So no maids? Butlers? Cooks?"

"Nope, well once in a while I have people come in to clean the place but its just me. Pasta's ok right? Or do I need to make you a plate of just salad?" Troy asked as he grab plates and utensils to get their dinner ready.

"Pasta's fine, trust me I'm not one of those girls who thinks a cracker and water is filling." Gabriella said looking at the mixture of penne and meat sauce in the pan.

"Good, cause this is my specialty. Here taste."

"Hm..its good, needs another pinch of salt but other then that, it might rival my grandpa's"

"The great Robert Montez, how is he? I haven't seen the guy since...well since my first game in the league." Troy said spooning food onto the plates.

"Grandpa's...grandpa. He's past 80, on his retirement vacation, and yet still has the time to call and ramble about life with me. Do you need help with anything?"

"Well since you asked, the glasses for drinks are over there. And you can pick the wine or just grab whatever form the fridge if you don't drink." Troy said while pointing at different spots in the kitchen to show her where everything was.

"White or red?" Gabriella asked looking through all the bottles in his wine cooler.

"Doesn't matter just pick your favorite. Do want to eat here or in the dining room?" Troy said while placing some rolls on the plate along with a bit of salad.

"In here's fine." Gabriella said, taking a seat across from him, then poured the wine into each of their glasses, "Lets just start this whole thing. When did you know basketball was what you wanted for a job?"

"I know the real reason you're here." Troy said taking a bite of his salad.

"Excuse me?"

"Steroids." Gabriella nearly choked on while trying to swallowing the pasta so Troy wouldn't be covered in chewed up food.

"W-what?"

"I'm not blind nor am I deaf. I here and read things Gabriella. To save you the time, no I'm not taking steroids, I have never taken them and never will."

She cleared the lump in her throat before speaking, "Mr. Bolton, you could've have sworn your mother's life on that but I still can't believe a word you just said.-

"What are you gonna do? Write about how you saw me injecting it?" Troy remarked sarcastically.

"Of course not, I'm not here to prove you do or did take steroids. I'm here to find out if those reports are true. If you're lying then those lies will come out. And if you're not you shouldn't have a problem with me doing some investigating."

"Ya see Montez, I do have a problem. There are things you shouldn't stick your nose into and my business is one of em. As nice as its been to have you for dinner I suggest you leave Miss Montez." He snapped, his eyes looked like he was ready to kill if she pushed the conversation any further.

Troy Bolton was hiding something, and she was going to find out, at all cost.

* * *

**AN:** So not too interesting, its just setting the scene for whats to come. I hope you all like it and review please :)

For all of you out there reading my other story: 'A for Animosity' its kind of on hold right now cause I have no idea what to write next for it, but hopefully I'll be able to update it soon.


	3. Sick

**AN:**You're gonna see read this alot but THANK YOU! I love all the amazing reviews :). SO FREAKIN SORRY for not updating in like forever...maybe it was just a week or so but it feels like forever. Hope you like the chapter!

And to one of my reviewers, _Liv3.In.Lov3_, don't worry I have a much better direction for this story, most of it is already planned out, I just have to write it, besides what you thought would too typical for a plot, kind of boring too lol.

* * *

"Hi Mr. Rodrick."

"Have a seat miss Montez."

"Ga-

"Right, Gabriella. I read your article."

"And..."

"It was great."

"Really? Uh...glad you liked it sir." Gabriella said surprise. Half the stuff in the article was made up, sure she wanted to get to the bottom of things but throwing their conversation out wasn't the best thing to do...atleast no yet. So she wrote about how nice his house was, how good the food was, how 'real' he was.

"You didn't let me finish, it was great...if we was actually interested in what you two had for dinner."

"But you told to write down every detail"

"I didn't think you'd take it seriously. Its a great article for the fans and everything but not what we care about."

"Ok...what do want me to do? Go up and flat out ask him?"

"Yes miss Montez." Her eyes widened at his response..until she heard his laugh...his really creepy, nails on a chalkboard, make a small child cry laugh. "I'm just joking."

"Yeah, you're a real comedian" Gabriella said awkwardly. Avoiding his eyes, Matt Rodrick was now on her list of scary bosses...and he was the only person.

"Well tonight you'll be getting those exclusives before the game, interview at halftime, and then in the press conference afterwards. Is there anyone you'd like to take to the game with you?"

"Actually yes, my kid brother would love to go, and my mom and sister wouldn't mind."

"Well too bad, there's only one extra ticket."

"Thanks...I'd better get going."

**--o--o--o--o--o--**

"Oh my gosh! Dude! This is fucking awesome! I get to meet the players right?" Gabriella rolled her eyes as she pressed the button that would take the elevator up to the ground level.

"First of all watch tat language. Second, I'm not your 'dude'. And third no, I got you seat right behind the bench, I can't work another miracle. By the way I never got a thank you."

"Oh right, thanks sis you are-

"Forget I even mentioned it." Gabriella said motioning him to follow her, both stepping out the elevator while Gabriella rummaged through her purse, "I'm here for work so I can't show you around, here's a pass it'll allow you to look around the place freely, you can buy some stuff just not too much cause it'll come out of ESPN and if you make the boss mad, it'll come out of my paycheck, got it?"

"Yep"

"Make sure you keep an eye out for grandpa, mom said he'd meet us here. And one last thing, stay out of trouble! Is that clear?" Gabriella asked in a stern voice.

"Crystal. And when have I ever gotten in trouble?"

"Let see, does last year's spring break, Celtics' game ring a bell? I have to go, remember-

"Got it! Go, do your job." Daniel said practically pushing her to the other direction.

"How grateful he is" She mumbled to herself, "Lets see...Phoenix locker rooms..."

"Can I help you?" Since when did the Suns have a giant security guard at the locker room door?

"Gabriella Montez, I'm with ESPN-

"Gabriella Montez? I'm sorry but you can't come in here."

"I'm have-

"Miss, I was told directly by one of the players-

"Troy Bolton right?"

"I can't give out that informati-" The security guard didn't get to finish, instead he moved to the side as the players piled out the room heading to the court for their pre-game warm ups.

"Troy Bolton."

"Miss Montez, what are you doing here?" Troy asked as she walked next to him, matching step for step.

"Trying to talk to you before the interview"

"You're interviewing me? Last I checked you just got the job, since when do interns-

"I'm not an intern"

"Whatever, how much did your grandpa pay for this job?" Troy asked they immediately knew he had crossed the line, "Ernie, you can go ahead, miss Montez and I need to have a talk." Gabriella rolled her eyes as he pulled her away.

"I read your article. Why did you-

"What would you have rather me write? How bout the fact that it was highly suspicious that your basically threw me out your house after the whole thing came up."

"You didn't answer the question. Why did you cover that up if you're out to bust me?"

"Like I said yesterday, I'm not accusing you. I'm simply trying to prove whether or not you're guilty of taking the steroids."

"What are you a lawyer now?" Troy asked with an amused smirk, he had to admit she looked _hot_when she was aggravated.

"Wow, you're halarious. You know what would be even more amusing? Me asking you about the steroid use at half time. In front of the sold out arena, the coaches, players, not to mention all the legends here tonight who made their names by hard work-

"So your going back on your word and accusing me now?"

"I'm not accusing you of anything Mr. Bolton. Simply stating the facts, they didn't use steroids."

"One question. I'll answer one...for now."

"Ever since you've been drafted into this league, two years ago, you've always averaged at the least a double double. Staring this past January, you were averaging 10 points and less than 5 assists and rebounds a night, when asked you denied any injuries. We can rule out you aging because last I checked, you were only a year older than me making you only 22.-

"21, my birthday's in two months."

"I don't really care. Now, April comes and all of the sudden you're back to your old self, playing even better than before if I do say so myself. Can you explain the sudden change?"

"No comment." Her eyes narrowed shooting at death glare at his smirk.

"Are_ you_ going back on your word now? What happened to I'll answer one?"

"Technically I did. I even gave you two words: no comment." And with that he walked away. She really, _really _had to rethink this whole steroids thing. He wasn't going to open up any time soon.

--

"With a 5 point win over the Toronto Raptors, the Phoenix Suns take advantage of their home court advantage. Now here's Gabriella Montez standing court-side with tonight's leading scorer"

"Action Gabriella." The camera man said before switching the screen shot to her.

"27 points, 10 rebounds, and 13 assists, your 15th triple double of the season. How did you manage that when your team was once down by 20 in the first half?"

"Our team is normally known for the fast paced high scoring games so we used the speed to our advantage. Just run em up and down the court, played some real defense and took care of the ball."

"With an almost flawless second half. Can we expect a win next game?"

"I can't guarantee anything but we wouldn't want to disappoint the home crowd."

"Well, thanks for talking to us. Back to you Scott"

"And cut! You can go Gabriella."

"Hey, wait up." Gabriella said as she followed Troy into the tunnel toward the locker rooms.

"What now Montez."

"Whatever you're hiding Bolton. I'll figure it out, and when I do, the world sports world will know about it."

"Is that supposed to be a threat Montez? The day your little threat comes true is the day-

"Gabi." Both turned around to see her grandpa standing there.

"Hey grandpa."

"Dear, Troy." The older man said nodding at them.

"Hi sir."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Robert, boy?"

"Times? You two know each other already?" Gabriella asked, confused.

"Can I have a word with my granddaughter?"

"Of course, take her." Troy said, hurrying away a little too fast.

"Grandpa, since when does Troy Bolton call you Robert? And where's Daniel?"

"He's sitll in the arena, probably bugging the announcers. Gabi, there's alot you don't know about Troy."

"I would if he wasn't such an ass. Wait, what do_ you_ know about him?"

"Sweetheart, somethings are better left as a secret."

"What are you talking about? You've been in Europe for the months, you come back for a less than a day and somehow knows his whole secret? How do you did you even know what I'm up to?"

"You should tell your little brother to keep his mouth closed."

"Grandpa please tell me what you know." Gabriella begged, "Its not like I'm some crazed fan-girl. This is my job."

"Well I'll tell you this, moving up a rank in your job is not worth it to finish this assignment."

"_Please_! This story is big for for me. And if you know he's using anything then you of all people should-

"He's not taking steroids Gabriella." Robert snapped, for an old manhis tone was still deadly. It hurt her, ever since she was born, it had always been Gabi. It was their special 'thing', even when she got in trouble with her parents, he had always called her Gabi. All of the sudden Troy Bolton comes into the picture and boom! She's Gabriella to him.

"You just call me..

"I know." Robert took a deep breath before continuing, "If I tell you, you have to swear on my life-

"I can't do that."

"You wanted to know. Now, you have to swear on my life that even if you finish the story, you won't release it, unless Troy oks everything."

"Gra-

"Do it."

"Fine, I swear on your life I won't." She muttered, a strong feeling coming over her that this was gonna come back to haunt her sooner or later.

"In January when the whole fiasco started about his game going downhill, I flew here to have a talk with him. He's sick Gabriella."

"He's sick? Like with a flu or something? Or sick...as in..his mind..."

"No, he's really, _really_ sick"

* * *

**AN:**That took me like 4 tries to get it and I'm still not all that happy with it cause its kind of boring...more like a filler-ish chapter. But you did get to find out some interesting stuff. Hope that you all leave a review and tell me what your think!!


	4. Hotel Meetings

**AN:** Yes I know, nobody like author notes, and hopefully I got you to look at this because of the Chapter title but PLEASE READ this one! Ok so I've been losing alot of interests in writing HSM fanfics lately. I still read them but I just can't write long multi-chapter stories anymore, I can't keep my interest in them long enough for that to work. I** will still update this story once in awhile**...it might be two weeks or so between chapters but I'll try. Anyways, if you're still wanna read my work then expect one-shots, two-shots, ect.

Oh and another thing, I will be changing my name from **liive4themusiic** to **Its-Tay37 **a couple hours after this AN goes up! Just thought I'd let you know.

Hope none of you are mad...or sad...some of you might not care. Well until the next story!


End file.
